The present invention relates to the linkage construction for a hydraulic excavator. Typically the shovel linkage for such excavators includes a boom pivotedly connected to the frame of the excavator, and a stick pivotedly connected to the boom and having its distal end adapted for fitting with a bucket or other digging implement. The construction of the prior art boom and stick comprises spaced parallel side plate members joined by top and bottom plate members to form a generally rectangular box-like construction. The distal end of the boom typically has offset brackets extending from the sides thereof which are provided with pivots which are connected with mating pivots on the stick by means of pins, whereby the side walls of the stick are embraced between the sidewalls of the boom. As a result forces transmitted between the boom and stick through such pivot joints result in torsional loads on the boom and stick side walls.